


Ascension of the Queen

by darthmelyanna, miera



Series: stargate_ren [1]
Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Renaissance, Canonical Character Death, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-13
Updated: 2006-09-19
Packaged: 2019-02-06 19:58:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 20,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12824958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darthmelyanna/pseuds/darthmelyanna, https://archiveofourown.org/users/miera/pseuds/miera
Summary: A mysterious stranger arrives in Atalan and quickly finds himself grappling with pirates, entangled in court intrigues, mistrusted by the highest nobles in the land, and captivated by the young woman about to become queen - if she lives to assume her throne.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> With many thanks to the enablers, and especially to angelqueen04 and miera_c, my partners-in-crime.

  
John had seen the Talas range, which ran along the border of Atalan and Caldora, every morning of his childhood, a distant chain of mountains that had declared the limits of his known world. It had been nearly sixteen years since that world had exploded in size, but until the day he decided to cross the foothills into Atalan, he had never been north of that boundary. He found it a little strange, but a little strangeness could not hurt him now.

There was little in Atalan which did not amaze him. Though he had spent his boyhood within sight of this land, it was as foreign to him as the land of the Ancients had been all those years ago. Perhaps the most striking difference was that this land had obviously seen war within his lifetime. John remembered rumors of the Ori and what happened when a country refused to supply soldiers for their army, but until this journey he had not entirely believed it. He had seen what the Ori could do, but had never before seen it directed at a country with forces so inferior to theirs. The villages he passed had been rebuilt, but they were like threadbare patches sewn onto an old garment. Nothing fit properly, and a stumble against the rocks might rip them off again.

The roads converged as he traveled northward – in his homeland, they converged in the south – and he knew he was nearing the fabled island on which stood the palace of Atlantis. Such was his goal, though he hadn’t the slightest idea what he would do once he reached the shore. He had no reason to go there save curiosity, and he suspected that that would not be good enough.

After a fortnight spent riding north and west across the countryside, John began to hear the sounds of mighty water, and it was not long before he navigated his horse across the rocky crags and down to the beach. There he dismounted, knelt at the sea’s edge, and dipped his hands into the cool water to splash his face with it. In the distance, he could see an island.

“I hope you are not so thirsty as to drink the sea water,” said a woman’s voice behind him.

John had spent so much time alone, with only the suspicious looks of those he passed while traveling north, that the voice startled him. He took a moment to recover himself, dried his face with the corner of his cloak, and stood up to see something of a surprise.

She was small and beautiful, with her dark skin almost glowing in the sunset and her eyes as rich and deep as the night. Her dress was simple but fine. She was obviously a woman of some wealth, though her hands had seen hard work. John wondered silently how she had come to this place, as some part of her family was obviously not from Atalan.

He nodded to her. “I have traveled many months, madam,” he said. “I wished to wash the dust of the road from my face.”

“Are you a warrior, sir?” the lady asked, gesturing toward the quiver of arrows that stood next to his stallion, a few paces away.

He shook his head. “A hunter.”

“Then come,” she said, smiling. “I will draw you a drink of water from the well.”

John retrieved his quiver and took the reins of his horse to walk beside the lady, following her down the coast. “What is your name?” she asked.

“I am called John,” he replied. “Of a family of shepherds. And what do I call you?”

“I am Teyla, daughter of Tagan,” his companion said. “My home is just over this hill.”

True to her word, when they had crested the next rise John saw a town sprawling out across the plain. Had he stayed on the road instead of veering off to find the sea, he would have been in the town square already.

As they drew near, John found himself taking in the sights of small houses with neatly thatched roofs and timber-framed shops with samplings of their wares displayed on tables outside. The place was, perhaps, better off than most villages John had visited in recent years, but there was something much different about this place – something life-giving in the air around them. “Welcome to Athos,” Teyla said, smiling.

While John took in his surroundings, a very tall man with a prominent chin came up to them and bowed to Teyla. “Lady Teyla,” he said, “was there any sign?”

“No,” the woman replied, shaking her head. “That does not give us leave to let down our guard. Post watchmen along the shore tonight.”

It had not occurred to John before this point, but he realized with a start that this Teyla was, in fact, the leader of this town. The man nodded to her. “And this stranger? Does he bring us news?”

“No, Halling,” she said. “He is but a traveler, and we will give him shelter for the night. The coast is not safe.”

John started to protest, but a look from Teyla silenced him. “Very well,” Halling replied. “I will send out the watchmen.”

He left, and John looked to Teyla for an explanation. “You are not safe from the Wraith on the coast,” she said, obliging him.

“The Wraith?”

Her dark eyes grew wide. “If your home is untouched by the Wraith, you should return to it.”

“That is not possible,” he said quietly.

She held his gaze long and steady before walking to the well and drawing water. With a look she beckoned him, and she held out a ladle to him. “Drink this,” she ordered, and disinclined to disobey, he drank all of the cool water and handed the ladle back. “Come with me,” she then said. “If you intend to stay long in this land, there are things you should know.”

They crossed the square, and John tethered his horse outside the inn. When he followed Teyla inside, almost everyone in the building stood and bowed to her. John they gave wary looks, and he wondered if these people were under some sort of siege.

“Marta,” Teyla said, approaching the young woman at the bar, “bring a hot meal for a weary traveler. And something for me as well.”

Teyla led him to a table, and she talked of anything but the Wraith until after they had supped. Then John sat back in his chair and simply asked, “Who are the Wraith?”

She was a long time in answering him. “They are raiders,” she replied. “Pirates, some would call them. For a long time, the people living along the shore thought they were ghosts, and so the raiders were called Wraith.” Teyla shook her head. “They slip in and out of shadows so quickly that we often have no warning. Some of us were trained to track them, to watch for their approach, and that can give us time.”

“That is what you were doing on the beach,” John concluded. “You were watching.”

Teyla nodded. “It has been a long time since we felt their sting,” she said. “It makes me nervous, and the princess is nervous as well.”

“The princess?” John repeated, leaning forward.

“Princess Elizabeth will reach the age of majority in but a few days,” Teyla explained patiently. “Her safety is of great concern. At present she has no uncontested heir.”

That much John knew. Though he was Caldoran and his people had not had good relations with Atalan in recent history, he knew some things about the princess. In his travels outside of Caldora he had heard that she was a young woman of unparalleled beauty, with wisdom and grace beyond her years. He had to admit that this was one of his primary reasons for curiosity about the palace, so he was disappointed when Teyla did not divulge any other information.

“You have had a long day, I imagine,” she said. “Marta’s husband can give you a room here and see to your horse. But I would not venture beyond Athos if I were you.” She stood apprehensively and looked away, toward the door. “There will be fog tonight.”

She left him then, and John felt a chill down the back of his neck. That evening, unable to sleep for very long, he watched from his window as the mists engulfed the town.

After a few hours, he laid himself down upon the bed, his sword and bow not far from his side, his boots still on his feet. But it seemed as though only moments had passed when he heard a cry in the distance, and he jumped up again. Standing near the window he watched, and a youth soon scrambled into view.

“The Wraith!” the lad cried. “They’re coming!”

It was as though the whole town rose from slumber at once. Torches were lit and men appeared from every house. John was surprised to see a few women out too, including the lady Teyla. John did not hesitate, grabbing his sword and running out of the inn.

“Milady,” he called, once she had finished speaking with a group of young men.

“Go back to the inn,” she ordered immediately.

Instincts honed many years earlier rose in vehement protest. “But–”

“Go back,” she repeated, meeting his gaze. “You are an archer. You will do more good with the arrow than any of my defenders would.”

Slowly, he nodded, but then he asked, “How will I know friend from foe?”

She smiled at him mirthlessly. “Believe me, you will know.”

By the time John had reached his room again, he could hear the panic rising in the town, and he desperately wished to rejoin the defenders. Sword clashed against sword, and he could hear shrieking that cut to the bone. But he did as Teyla had asked, and when he reached the window of his room, his bow in hand, he realized she was right. He could tell friend from foe without any trouble.

They came from the north, dressed in the colors of night and wearing terrible, pale masks. John shut away the thought of how frightening it would be to live in a place such as this, with so few defenses against an enemy who clearly wished to strike terror into the hearts of its victims. He raised his bow, nocked an arrow, and fired from the window.

Between volleys he dared not watch the battle below, hoping to keep his location secret. Eventually the Wraith would know from whence the arrows struck them. He hoped that by that point, he would be out of arrows and would resort to fighting with the sword anyway, or that the raiders would be defeated.

As he fired his last arrow into the heart of a masked man, several of the Wraith pointed up to the second story of the inn. He had been discovered, and in all likelihood, there was only one escape for him. When he had drawn his sword, the door to his room flew open behind him. The masked raider rushed toward him, and John leapt through the window to the square below.

He landed squarely on top of a raider, and he looked up to see that his attacker was following him out the window. John looked to his left, saw Teyla, and lunged at her, knocking her out of the way of the falling Wraith. John rolled back up to his feet and swung wildly, knocking the man’s sword away before he could recover his balance. With a much finer move, he thrust his sword through the raider and ran off to engage another.

The skirmish did not last much longer, the remaining Wraith leaving their dead behind and fleeing to the sea in the face of this opposition. Once he had reasonable assurance that his worst injury was a graze from a knife, John knelt at the edge of the town square and wiped his sword on the thick grass, cleaning the blood from the blade before sheathing it.

“Twice this day I have found you kneeling,” said Teyla behind him. “Should I take you for a priest?”

He stood, shaking his head. “Is the worst over?”

“I believe they are gone,” the woman replied. “I have sent my spies after them to give us warning if they return. In the meantime, I suggest you collect your arrows.”

John bowed respectfully and began to do as she said. “Master John?” she added, and he looked at her.

“What is it?”

“You saved my life, and many of my people,” she said. “We are in your debt.”

John shook his head. “You took in a stranger. There is nothing owed.”

“Yet I would repay you,” Teyla replied. “In the morning I must take news of this attack to the regent in Atlantis. I would have you join me that I might tell the princess of your bravery, and how you helped a people who are not your own. Princess Elizabeth will wish to thank you when she knows of your assistance.”

He was too exhausted – and had too long been curious about this princess – to argue with her, so he nodded. “I will accompany you.”

“Then take your rest while you may,” Teyla said. “I shall leave an hour past the dawn.”

With another nod, John went back to his room in the inn and was asleep when his head hit the pillow.

* * *

  
The following morning, John awoke wondering if the previous night had been a dream, but then he realized that he had not woken of his own accord. He was being roused out of bed by the owner of the inn, a burly, balding man who spoke to him roughly. “Come now, Lady Teyla wished to leave half an hour ago,” the innkeeper said.

John bolted up, remembering that he was to go to the island of Atlantis with Teyla, and he rubbed his eyes. “Tell her I shall be there directly,” he said to the innkeeper, who left the room muttering. John retrieved from his pack the finest clothes he had and quickly washed himself and changed.

He took his belongings with him, including his weapons, and found Lady Teyla waiting for him outside the inn, standing between his stallion and a fine gelding. “It is fortunate that I am not expected at court,” she said without preamble. Her dark eyes were full of mirth.

“My apologies,” he offered.

During the brief ride to the shore and their crossing of the channel in a ferry large enough to carry several horses, Teyla spoke to him of how little their losses had been the night before. It was clear to him that she attributed some of this, if not most of it, to his presence in the window. When she pressed him again, wishing to know if he was a soldier, he denied it and tried to change the subject.

As they neared their destination, Teyla let him enjoy the view. The palace of Atlantis was breathtaking, far more elegant than a building of stone and mortar had any right to be. Her towers and spires seemed to dance with the clouds above, and John was left to imagine what it was like inside.

Soon enough, he saw for himself the marble floors and columns that made up the great entry hall and the square beyond. There servants were hanging laundry to dry and tending to small gardens and leading animals from one place to another. Teyla led him through this square quickly, and John was brought next to another grand hall filled with rows of raised seats on either side and a throne at the far end. This, if he were to guess, was where the college of lords of Atalan would congregate.

But for now, its only occupants were four men, two of whom appeared close to his age, and the other two somewhat older. The tall, lanky man watched him most closely, and with something akin to suspicion in his eyes. When Teyla curtseyed to them, John had the good sense to bow as well.

“My lords,” she said, “I had wished to see the lord regent.”

“He is occupied,” said the stocky, bald man. “Is something wrong on the mainland?”

“Athos was attacked by the Wraith last night,” Teyla stated. “But our casualties were few, and I believe we owe it to this man.”

She gestured to John, who shifted his weight uncomfortably. “Is this true?” asked the youngest of the group.

“I gave them such assistance as I could, yes,” John replied. “I have some skill with the bow and with the sword.”

“My lords,” Teyla interrupted, “this is Master John.”

“Master John,” said the first man, “I am Lord George of Hammond, guardian of the Princess Elizabeth. There stands her cousin, Daniel, Duke of Langford, Lord Jonathan of Neill, and Sir Jacob Carter.”

Lord Jonathan, the one who still looked at him suspiciously, crossed his arms over his chest. “You are not from Atalan,” he said.

“No, my lord,” John replied, deciding that honesty would be better in this case. “But I have traveled for so long that I do not call any land my home.”

“Well, Master John,” said Sir Jacob, “we are grateful that you chose to aid our people when they are not your own.”

“I did what I could,” John reiterated.

“Lord George,” Teyla said, “may I have an audience with the princess? I believe she would wish to know of this attack.”

“Certainly.” He beckoned a servant to take Teyla and John to wherever the princess was, and John left with the uncomfortable feeling that he was being talked about once he left the room.

But as they stepped outside and passed by high hedges, such thoughts were soon driven away by the soft sound of laughter. John and Teyla were allowed to pass between two guards at the entrance to a garden, and John stood as one bewitched by the sight before him.

There were three young women, the smallest seated on the ground while the other two occupied a bench. Each was dressed in a fine gown of rich hue, and all three had covered their hair with long, flowing fabric. There was much cloth all around, and John quickly surmised that they were mending garments. The girl who held his attention was still laughing heartily, but when she caught sight of the newcomers, she stopped. Her smile faded as she stared at him, and he thought he saw her swallow.

He forgot his manners, too, for he stared as openly, captivated by her beauty. But soon enough Teyla jarred him from the lady’s spell and said, “Your Highness.”

The object of his fascination looked away at last. “It is good to see you, Lady Teyla,” she said. “I trust you are well.”

“I wish I could say I had come under better circumstances,” Teyla confessed. “The Wraith struck last night.”

The princess listened attentively as Teyla recounted the tale, and when she came to John’s participation, the woman looked at him again. She had such dark green eyes that seemed able to pierce his thoughts. John found that he could not look away when her gaze was fixed on him thus.

When Teyla had concluded her tale, the lady set her sewing aside and rose. She was tall, slender, and graceful, her chin held high as she approached him and offered her hand. “I am Elizabeth,” she said, “Princess and Queen-elect of Atalan. On the behalf of my people, I am grateful for your help, John of shepherds.”

“I am glad to do what I can, Highness,” he replied in a low voice, and he took her slender hand in his and bowed to kiss it. When he looked up again, she was smiling and blushing, her youthful modesty overshadowing her royal demeanor.

A part of him fell in love in that moment, and he never truly recovered.

Thankfully, she turned her attention to his escort. “Lady Teyla, can you stay?” she said. “We would enjoy your company at supper this evening.”

“I fear I cannot,” Teyla replied. “There is much to do at home, and I believe my people would benefit from my presence. But perhaps Master John would be willing to stay?”

Princess Elizabeth’s cheeks grew even more pink, and John realized that Teyla was teasing her. He suspected strongly that few got to see her in such a state, and he felt a little smug for having drawn a blush to her pale cheeks. “If Master John has no other constraints on his time,” she said quietly, “I should be glad to have him dine with us.”

It was John’s turn to feel a little embarrassment, and he fought the instinct to fidget. “I would be honored, your Highness,” he replied.

He kissed her hand again, and Teyla took her leave. As John followed her from the garden, wondering where he was to go, he heard the girls giggling. This time, he did not feel so uncomfortable in suspecting that he was the object of conversation after he had left. In fact, he felt rather satisfied with himself and could hardly keep a smirk from his face.

* * *

  
Over the course of the last two years, Kate had seen many men come before Princess Elizabeth seeking her favor, but had never seen Elizabeth react in such a way as she did to the man who had come with Lady Teyla. Perhaps it was because he had not, it seemed, come with some grand courtship scheme. He had not so much as offered her a flower or a word about her beauty.

Granted, on that score, his eyes had said more than enough.

Elizabeth’s cheeks were still a little flushed as she wandered toward the rose bushes. She plucked a soft pink blossom and brought it to her nose, and Kate simply could not help herself. “The roses will be gone soon,” she said. “Will you pick them all and wear them in your hair tonight for your guest?”

Laura met Kate’s eyes, and they both started giggling while the princess blushed even more. “How long will it be before you have had your fill of teasing me about him?” she asked.

“When will we stop teasing Kate over Master Lorne?” Laura responded. Then it was Kate’s turn to blush, though one would have thought that in the three years since the handsome young man had joined the royal guard, she would have gotten over him, despite how sweet he could be.

“I must say, though,” Laura continued, “that this Master John is the handsomest man to have come to court in some time.”

“But does our lady still find Lord Jack more appealing?” Kate asked.

The rose still in her hand, Elizabeth came back to the bench, where they had been busy with mending before Teyla’s arrival. “Will Lord Jack ever cease to be appealing?” she asked in return.

“I often wonder why he has not married again,” said Laura. “There would be many ladies willing to wed him if he wished.”

“He stayed in mourning for his wife for a very long time,” Elizabeth replied softly. “And perhaps he would not wish to impose a new mother upon his son, even now.”

Though none of them said so aloud, young Charles of Neill had been an object of curiosity for some time. As the son of Elizabeth’s dear friend and advisor and a man about their age, there were a few who thought that he should have joined the court some time ago. But as far as they knew, he was not even expected to attend the coronation.

At the thought of the blessed event two days hence, Kate wanted to breathe a sigh of relief. Not long before the old king had passed away, she and Laura had been selected by Elizabeth’s mother as companions for the young princess, and thus Kate had been witness to the entirety of the regency. She knew they would not emerge from that nightmare until the crown was placed upon Elizabeth’s brow and they all knelt before her as Queen of Atalan.

They were close – _so_ close, but they could not claim the victory yet.

As though summoned by her thoughts, Lord George of Hammond appeared at the entrance of the garden. Never in Kate’s tenure as Elizabeth’s companion had her guardian entered this space without Elizabeth’s explicit permission. It was hers and hers alone, and the man who had stood in her father’s place was careful to give her what privacy he could.

Lord George bowed before Elizabeth, and she nodded to him. “Good day, Lord George,” she said. “You may enter.”

He did so, and Kate and Laura busied themselves with their sewing. Over the years they had learned to see and not be seen, to hear and not be heard. Elizabeth relied on them as much for their skills of observation as for their companionship now. One of their greater skills was to blend in with the background, though it was much harder with Lord George or Daniel, or even Lord Jonathan, as they had been largely responsible for teaching the ladies that skill.

“Did Lady Teyla bring you her guest?” he asked.

Kate spared a glance at Elizabeth, who looked down at the rose still in her hand as her cheeks turned the same color as it. “Yes,” she replied. “He is to dine with us tonight, as Teyla herself could not stay.”

To anyone but the three young women present, Lord George’s momentary look of alarm might have gone unnoticed. The princess seized upon this immediately. “Is that of concern to you?” she asked.

It took Hammond a moment to consider this. “I believe he hides something from us, my lady,” he replied.

“Yes,” Elizabeth said, much to Kate’s surprise. “I know it.”

“But?” Lord George prompted.

Elizabeth tilted her head, looking thoughtful. “He did my people a great service,” she said. “He put himself in harm’s way for strangers. I do not believe he poses a threat, and so I can forgive him for concealing something.”

Hammond merely nodded. “As you wish, Highness,” he said. “But may I point out that Sir Marshall will not be pleased by this?”

Her smile in reply was small. “You may not, for he is never pleased unless I am cloistered away somewhere out of sight,” she said. “I am grateful for his protection, but I am perhaps equally grateful for his restraint.”

Lord George looked almost amused. “Very well,” he replied. “Will you humor me and at least have your cousin sit down with you all tonight?”

Then Elizabeth’s smile turned mischievous. “I shall do better than that,” said she. “I would have you, Daniel, Lord Jonathan and Sir Jacob with me this evening.”

At that Lord George chuckled. “I pity the man who seeks your heart, my lady.”

He bowed to her again, and when she had nodded, he left the girls alone.

Kate looked at Elizabeth in amazement, and Laura asked, “Will you put your Master John through a trial by fire on his first day in the palace?”

The princess stood, looking regal and fair. “He is not _my_ Master John,” she replied. “But a trial by fire? I like that idea.”

To that, all three of them laughed.

* * *

  
John spent the day wandering around the island, which he discovered was not quite an island after all. There was a narrow land bridge that connected it to the mainland, though he was assured that in winter, the isthmus was often impassable. He approached the shore and wondered how violent the winters in this place would have to be to cover the land like that.

He was standing at the water’s edge, taking in the view of the island from there, when one of the black-clad guards approached him. “Master John?” said the man. He was shorter than John, though obviously strong.

John crossed his arms over his chest. He would not be run off from this place by intimidation. “Should you not be guarding something?” he asked dryly.

The other man’s mouth twitched as though he wished to smile. “The princess herself sent me to speak with you,” he replied. “She wants you to have a proper guide here, but if you wish to thwart her will, I will let you tell her yourself.”

Though John had seen but little of the princess, he suspected that thwarting her will would not be wise. As it happened, he did not wish to. He nodded. “If you will give me your name?”

“Lorne,” said the man. “Marcus Lorne, lieutenant of Princess Elizabeth’s guard.”

Lorne proved most entertaining as he showed John around the palace and its grounds, extensive enough to house orchard trees and a small amount of pasture. John imagined it was enough to sustain the palace through the winter. Along the way, Lorne told stories of the people they passed, cooks and lords and maids and knights. Through it all, John felt a certain sense of expectation in both his guide and his surroundings. He was sure it had to do with the coronation, just days away, and he wondered what manner of regent could inspire such tremendous hope that a girl as young as the princess would serve her people better.

Later in the day, when he was preparing himself to dine with the princess and her ladies-in-waiting, it occurred to him that he had met the princess in an unguarded moment. Since leaving his homeland, he had heard stories of Princess Elizabeth and how sharp-witted and discerning she was. When a servant came to escort him to dinner, he realized that he was quite possibly going to see a completely different woman now.

But when the servant brought him to the antechamber, he faced something different first.

John surmised that the guard who was waiting for him there was the captain of the royal guard. He was older than most of the guards John had seen, and his black uniform was trimmed in gold. His arms were crossed over his chest, and the look in his eyes made John swallow.

“You would be Master John,” said the man. His eyes were hard, and he seemed not to blink at all.

“I would,” John replied inanely. “Ah, the princess–”

“The princess is waiting inside,” he interrupted. “My name is Sumner. I swore an oath to the old king to protect his daughter with my life, and to see her to her coronation.”

“Well,” John said, feeling awkward, “you seem to have done a good job with that.”

“You are here at the princess’ pleasure. See that you remember that,” Sumner said. “If it were my decision, you would be far from here.”

“Sir Marshall,” said the soft voice of a lady. “Is something amiss?”

“No, your Highness,” he replied, still staring at John. “Your guest has arrived.”

The guard stepped out of the way, and John saw the princess in the doorway beyond, clothed in deep blue, a belt of silver rings at her waist. Though her hair was covered, he caught a glimpse of dark curls as she moved her head, looking from Sumner to him. “Master John,” she said, “will you join us?”

She did not wait for an answer, merely smiling at him and turning back to the room. John spared a glance at Sumner, who was still exuding threats and intimidation, before following the princess into the comfortable, private dining room.

The room was dominated by a large window. The view of the ocean was framed by stone carvings below and on either side and by stained glass at the top. In the center of the room stood a large, round table, with intricate patterns gilt around its rim. The settings were lavish, and the two young women who had been with the princess earlier in the day were lighting candles, both on the table and in the large, elegant chandelier above.

John finally drew his eyes away from the room and its furnishings long enough to see that he was not alone with these young women, not that he had expected to be. The four men whom Teyla had spoken to earlier were standing around, waiting for the princess to be seated. She looked around at them and said, “Gentlemen, have you met Master John?”

“Yes,” Lord Jonathan said simply. “We met him this morning.”

“Then there is no need for introductions,” she replied with a smile, resting her hand on the high back of a chair. “Master John, sit by me.”

He knew then that he had been right not to expect the same off-guard fluster he’d encountered in her that morning. He could not tell whom the princess was manipulating more – him or her four advisors. Obviously having these high-ranking men present with him could be somewhat intimidating for John, but it was equally clear that they were thrown off by the prominence she was granting him. John suspected that such was her purpose. She was taking complete control of her country in but a few days. While he was certain she respected these men greatly, she needed to be able to exert her authority over them as well.

Most of the dinner passed without incident, as John dredged up long-unused habits of behavior around people of great status, remembering to offer the princess everything first, to wait to begin eating until she had, to offer to fill her cup when it ran low. That kind of gentility was perhaps at odds with the image he had presented to them before, and he could tell that Hammond and Neill in particular were curious. He answered their questions, but not always to their satisfaction. When things brushed too closely to his origin and things more than a few years in his past, he answered vaguely and changed the subject.

Then, as he was filling his own cup again with wine, Lord George said, “We received a letter today, from King Henry of Caldora.”

John nearly dropped the decanter. Thankfully, Lady Katherine’s hand darted out to steady the wine, and he had the fortunate excuse that the container was damp. While the lady-in-waiting took her kerchief and dried it off, the princess replied, “That is unexpected. How many years has it been since there has been any conversation between our two countries?”

“It was in your great-grandfather’s lifetime,” said Jacob Carter. John only just stopped himself from giving that answer.

Elizabeth stared down at her nearly empty plate, a thoughtful expression on her face. “What did the king have to say?” she asked quietly.

An awkward silence fell, and Hammond’s gaze fixed on John for a moment. Elizabeth sat up a little straighter and stared at her guardian levelly. Speaking very deliberately, she repeated, “What did the king have to say?”

Hammond glanced at Neill first and said, “He congratulates you on your upcoming coronation. I have the letter with me, if you wish to read it after the meal.”

Elizabeth nodded, and for a short time she sat in silence, clearly lost in thought. “Do you believe Caldora would be open to true relations between our countries?” she asked at last.

“We cannot tell from this letter alone, cousin,” Lord Daniel replied.

“Do you think it wise?”

The room was silent, and the four lords of Atalan looked around at each other as though casting about for the best answer. While they searched for the right phrase, John said, very quietly, “Yes, milady.”

Everyone else seemed shocked, but the princess looked at him with something akin to admiration in her eyes. “And why would you say that, Master John?” she asked.

“Caldora is your neighbor, Princess,” he answered, trying desperately to keep his voice level as he spoke on this subject. “Conflicts with the Goa’uld or the Ori would not be so easily solved as this one. And is it not best to have friends on your borders?”

Her ensuing smile was small but genuine. “You speak as though you read my mind.”

John couldn’t help but smirk. “I shall try not to do that again, your Highness.”

Elizabeth’s smile faded as she blushed slightly. As they continued to stare at each other, John wondered idly if she blushed this easily with other men.

Across the table, Lord George cleared his throat, but the princess waited another moment to look away. When she did, she stood from the table, and John and the others followed suit. “My lord,” she said, “I should like to read this letter, that I may answer it myself.”

With a nod, Lord George came around the table and produced the letter. She took it with a gracious nod and then turned her attention to the rest of the party. “Gentlemen,” she said, “I bid you good night.”

Lady Laura and Lady Katherine followed the princess from the room, leaving John alone with the four advisors, all of whom stared at him after Elizabeth had left. “I should go,” he offered.

“Yes,” said Lord Jonathan. “You should.”

John needed no other prompting to hurry from the table. Earlier he had been given a room and permission to stay the night if he wished, but he was not feeling in a mood to return there now. Instead, he found himself wandering into one of the many courtyard gardens in the palace, drinking in the moonlight and the sweet smell of honeysuckle and letting relief wash over him. He had kept his composure even while speaking of Caldora. He felt certain that he could keep his wits about him for as long as he chanced to stay in Atlantis.

As he lingered in a darkened corner of the garden, he heard footsteps coming into the place. Instinct drilled into him half a lifetime ago kicked in, and John stood stock still and waited. The voices were low and unfamiliar, but the words were a story as old as time itself.

“The rest you will receive when she is dead.” There was a sound of coins jingling together. “I suggest you find your opportunity before the coronation, or my lord will be most displeased.”

“Yes, sir,” said the other, whispering. Then, as swiftly as they had appeared, they parted ways, heading to different parts of the castle.

John forced himself to stay where he was until the footsteps faded. When at last all he could hear was the sound of crickets, he fled the garden, his heart racing as he rushed to find someone who needed to know what he had heard. There were only so many possible meanings to the conversation, none of them good.


	2. Ascension of the Queen (2/3)

  
They tarried in the princess’ private dining hall, though Sir Jacob had business to attend to and thus left shortly after the stranger did. This room was one of the only places left in the palace which the myriad of guests for the coronation could not infiltrate. “This is an interesting development,” Daniel remarked.

“Not really,” Jack said, getting up to stand in front of the window. “She is under a tremendous amount of stress. A handsome and mysterious man shows up and can’t keep his eyes off her, and you expect her to be unaffected?”

Part of Daniel wanted to say that he did expect her to be unaffected, but Lord George answered before he could. “It is hardly surprising,” the older man said. “She rarely interacts with men, other than us, and rarer still with men who have no agenda.”

“We don’t know that,” Daniel interjected. “Something about him does not feel right.”

“I know,” Lord George replied. “We could perhaps endeavor to keep him away from her, but. . .”

“That will only work for another day,” Jack said. “And even then, you saw her tonight. She’s already trying to stand on her own, and I for one do not think we should try to stop her.”

“Even when she is being so irrational?” Lord George asked.

“She is not yet eighteen,” Jack replied. “All women are irrational at that age.”

“And he certainly is not lacking in charm,” Daniel added. “Perhaps we should lock the women away until he is gone.”

The three men laughed, but they were suddenly interrupted by a servant knocking and entering unbidden. “My lords,” the boy said, breathless, “there is a Master John who wishes to speak with you on a matter of great importance.”

“Speak of the devil,” Jack muttered under his breath as Lord George told the boy to let John come in.

The man who had seemed so at ease during supper was now looking alarmed, but determined. “What is it, son?” Hammond asked. After the vagueness with which he had answered questions at supper, Daniel wondered how hard it would be to get information out of him now.

John looked around at all three of them as the servant left, shutting the door behind himself. “I heard something,” he said. “I believe Princess Elizabeth may be in danger.”

That certainly got their attention.

* * *

  
The princess was standing at her window, gazing out upon the garden below and the sea beyond, when Kate entered the bedroom, a sumptuous red gown in her arms. Elizabeth glanced at her and rolled her eyes. “I never want to see that dress again,” she declared, stepping away from the window and reaching back to unfasten her blue gown and slip out of it.

Normally Kate would have helped her, but she was too busy keeping the red silk from dragging on the ground. Once Elizabeth was standing near the bed in her chemise and corset, Kate helped her into the coronation gown. All of the exquisite embroidery was finally finished, and now, after many weeks of fitting and sewing and refitting, all that was left was the hem. Kate intended to do that herself.

As Kate laced up the back of the gown, Elizabeth said, “You’re not pulling it very tight.”

“I know,” Kate replied. “I thought you might like your corset a little looser for the ceremony. It will be warm, and you will probably be nervous.”

There was silk puddled on the floor all around, and Elizabeth smiled. “One would think that after so many years of service, the seamstress would know I am not this tall.”

Kate had by then fetched the shoes the princess would wear, and she knelt down to help Elizabeth put them on. “Perhaps she thinks you will still grow.”

“Or perhaps she is still bitter that when I grew suddenly, the new gowns she had made me for the winter were all too short.”

They both laughed at that, and Kate pulled out her set of fine bone pins, slender but strong. Carefully she began to pin the fabric up for the hem, Elizabeth turning at whiles so that Kate would not have to crawl around the floor. Finally, the princess asked, “Where is Laura? She never misses an opportunity to torment me with pins and needles.”

“I don’t know,” Kate replied. “She disappeared not long after dinner.”

She looked up to the princess frowning. “That is most strange,” she murmured.

Before Kate had any time to respond, the door to the bedroom opened, and she jumped to her feet in front of the princess. Seeing that it was Hammond and Neill, she took her place behind Elizabeth and bowed her head to them. Lord Jonathan stared at Elizabeth oddly – clearly he had not expected to see her dressed so finely before going to bed – until his eyes fell on the hem of her gown, pinned up on one side and not on the other. He looked at Kate and said, “Lady Katherine, you may continue your work, if you wish.”

“Unless you wish to sit, my lady?” Kate said softly.

Elizabeth looked over her shoulder, casting a wry smile in Kate’s direction. “The dress will wrinkle.” Kate smiled and resumed her work.

The two men did not sit until Elizabeth directed them to, and Kate smiled to herself. They were rarely in the royal bedchamber and never for very long, and they looked odd amid all the elegant, feminine furnishings. This did not seem to bother them, however, as Lord George began, “The young man you invited to dine with us tonight.”

“Master John?” Elizabeth said.

“Yes, milady,” Lord Jonathan replied. “He came to us this evening with information.”

The princess was standing stock still and silent for a few moments, and then prompted, “Pertaining to what?”

“He overheard a man giving coin to someone as payment for killing someone,” Hammond explained. “Though no names were given, what Master John reported seems to indicate that they were speaking of you.”

Elizabeth closed her eyes and lowered her head. “Within these walls,” she said, probably more to herself than to the others. “Someone would again attempt to take my life within these walls.”

Kate repressed a shudder at the thought of that night, almost three years ago to the day. Elizabeth had nearly lost her life then to an unknown assassin. Though they all believed to know where the ultimate guilt there lay, Sumner’s investigation had unearthed not a shred of proof.

Speaking aloud again, the princess continued, “Do we suspect the lord regent again?”

“There is good cause for such suspicion,” Lord George replied. “But there is another possibility we wished to suggest.”

Elizabeth frowned. “What are you saying?”

Lord Jonathan shifted in his chair, looking uncomfortable. “Princess, this news was brought to us by someone we have no reason to trust,” he said. “It is possible Master John has fabricated this tale to throw us off the scent of a real plot.”

“And what cause do you have for suspecting him?” she demanded.

“My lady,” Hammond said, “you said to me yourself that you know he is concealing something. And tonight he expressed sympathy toward Caldora. Pairing that with the unanticipated communication from–”

“He expressed an opinion that I share,” the princess interrupted irritably. “Would you accuse me of colluding with Caldora in a plot to take my life?”

“Princess,” Hammond replied sternly.

“Keep Master Lorne with him tomorrow if it will ease your minds,” Elizabeth ordered. “Otherwise, I wish to see his information investigated fully.”

Hammond and Neill glanced at each other awkwardly and rose. “Thank you, your Highness,” Lord Jonathan said. Though Elizabeth had no legal right to give them orders yet, Kate had little doubt that when the two men left, they would comply with her wishes fully.

When they were gone, Kate helped her from the coronation gown. Elizabeth did not bother to dress herself fully again, as it would not be long before they put out the lamps and went to sleep. The two of them sat down upon the bed with the dress between them and began working on the hem. The princess said nothing of the conference that had just transpired, but instead looked around in annoyance and repeated, “Where is Laura?”

* * *

  
Laura had managed to slip away not long after dinner. The night was crisp and clear, and it would not be long before the leaves on the trees would turn. Winter would not be far behind, but as Laura stepped out onto a balcony overlooking the port, she would not think of that. She looked out at the foreign ships slumbering just beyond the island, their lords already safe within the palace, and she remembered her first night in this palace. From this spot she had watched ships of the Atalanian navy patrol the waters far into the distance, and she wished now that she could see that again.

But some time ago she and Carson Beckett had taken to trysting there at times, and this balcony had a much different meaning for her now. Tonight, however, he was late.

“My dear doctor,” she said, when footsteps finally announced his arrival, “I was about to leave.”

“I’m glad you did not,” he replied, coming up behind her and taking her hand to kiss it. “I can tell you, I would have been most unhappy.”

“Where were you?” Laura asked, looking at him at last.

“I had business to see to,” Carson said, not really giving her an answer.

“Not with the princess, for I was with her.”

He sighed and framed her face with his hands. “Why do I find myself drawn to a lady with such a mouth?”

He kissed her before she could answer, a long, sweet kiss that nearly made her forget how long she’d been waiting for him that evening. Her mind wandered instead to pleasanter thoughts, far away from the chaos surrounding her lady’s coronation or why Carson had been late, and she smiled as he kissed her.

“What is it?” he asked, pulling away.

Laura shrugged. “We don’t meet here as often as I would think,” she said, “since this is where you first kissed me.”

Carson chuckled and brushed his lips against her neck. “Where _you_ first kissed me, madam,” he replied. “Nothing would have surprised me more.”

His arms went around her waist, and Laura ran her hands up his chest to his shoulders. “Will you kiss me like that on our wedding night?” she asked.

His eyes widened, and then he started to chuckle. “Will you let me do nothing myself, love?” he asked. “Can I not even be the first to broach the subject of marriage? Must you always be so forward?”

And Laura smiled. “Would you feel the same for me if I were a woman who held her tongue more often?”

With a smile of his own, he shook his head. “No,” he replied. “But yes, I will kiss you like that on our wedding night.”

And he kissed her again.

* * *

  
Knowing what he knew, John did not sleep well that night. When he did sleep, he had dreams of the princess – the newly-crowned queen – collapsing at a feast, dead before she hit the floor. When he awoke as the cock crowed, he swore to himself that he would not allow such a thing to happen.

He tried to ignore his reasons for making that vow.

In the middle of the morning, Marcus Lorne found him and informed him that Princess Elizabeth wished to speak with him. John followed the guard through the palace, which was getting increasingly hectic as the hours passed. There were servants everywhere, rushing to and fro in various tasks, and more than once Lorne and John pressed against a wall to avoid being run over by people carrying stacks of linens or even foods that were too tall for them to see over.

At last, they climbed up a narrow ladder and alighted on the roof of the palace, a terrace on the western side of the tallest tower. There were several guards patrolling up there, and John was surprised to see that neither of her ladies-in-waiting were present. The princess stood alone, in a pale grey dress that blended in with the overcast sky. Beyond her, at the other end of the island, was the port of Atlantis, and John could see at least two ships more than had been there the previous day when he’d wandered down there.

“Your Highness,” he said, when she was within earshot. She turned away from the parapet. “You wished to see me?”

“Lord George and Lord Jonathan spoke with me last night,” she said. “They told me of what you heard. Is it true?”

John began to walk forward slowly. “I would not lie to you, Princess,” he replied. “Not about this.”

“About other things, perhaps?” she asked. He was a little surprised by the odd juxtaposition of her arch tone and her serious gaze, and he did not know which to take as truth. Perhaps they both were.

“We all have our secrets,” he offered, instead of a real answer.

To his surprise, she smiled. “Yes,” she said, “we do.”

She turned around again, and John took that as his cue to join her at the low wall. He was right. “Your secret, however,” the princess added, “seems to be a particularly intriguing one.”

“Princess,” he said, worriedly.

“No, I will not ask you to bare your soul to me,” she said. “Not now, anyway.”

He nodded gratefully. “I am surprised you have taken such an idle moment,” he said, changing the subject. “I would think with the coronation tomorrow, you would have much to do.”

Elizabeth waved dismissively. “My part in the preparations has been to stand still while the seamstress made adjustments to my gown, or to approve of the menu for the feast, or to heed my guardian’s instruction on how the ceremony will proceed,” she said. “There is little for me to do. As of yet I have no power.”

John leaned forward, his hands on the parapet. “That must be very frustrating.”

“It is,” she replied, standing straight and still as a statue. “There is much expected of me, and my father’s friends have spent the last ten years of their lives waiting for tomorrow afternoon. And I have spent more than half my life waiting for it, too. Waiting to know what it is like to exist in something other than this precarious state. I have stood between my father’s grave and my throne for far too long now.”

He looked at her, somewhat surprised by the candor with which she had answered him. When the princess met his gaze, her aloof posture relaxed a little and she smiled. “My apologies,” she said, looking embarrassed. “I don’t know where that came from.”

John smiled at her, trying to put her at ease. “I think you have wished to say that for a long time, Princess.”

She raised a brow at him, still smiling, but before she could speak there was a flurry of motion by the entrance to the terrace. They both looked in that direction, and John saw Marcus Lorne helping Lady Laura up to the rooftop. She rushed over to her lady and said, “Princess, we’ve just received word. Prince Radek has arrived. He has brought you a gift.”

John glanced at Elizabeth to see an indulgent smile forming on her face. “The last time he brought me a gift, he gave me my horse,” she said. “What has he done this time?”

Laura shook her head. “I do not know,” she replied. “His message did not say. But he asked you to join him at the port.”

The princess looked thoughtful. “Master John, you have a horse here with you, do you not?” she asked.

He nodded. “Yes, my lady.”

“Come for a ride with me.”

While the princess walked away and descended the ladder, John exchanged a glance with Lady Laura. “Is she always this impulsive?” he asked.

To his surprise, the lady smiled and replied, “It comes and goes.”

They followed the princess down from the terrace and through the palace to the stables. John had not been there the day before, as one of Teyla’s people had seen to his horse for him. When he entered, his horse raised its head and whinnied at him.

The princess was on the other side, her grey horse already saddled and ready to mount. She looked at him curiously and then glanced across the aisle. “That is your horse?”

John nodded. “Silvanus,” he said, patting the horse’s neck and smoothing down the black coat. “He has been with me a long time.”

From the look Elizabeth was giving him as he saddled his horse, he could tell that something was amiss in her opinion. “He is a fine horse,” she said diplomatically as she mounted her mare aside in a single graceful move. Not far away, Lorne, Sumner, and a few other members of the royal guard were mounting up too. Lady Laura was not far behind.

Once John had his horse out of its stall and was sitting astride it, however, Elizabeth’s began to fidget and call to the other horses around. The princess leaned forward and stroked down the mare’s neck. “It is all right, Megaera,” she said soothingly.

John frowned. “Is she in heat?”

The princess sat up abruptly with a scandalized look on her face, though her eyes sparkled with mirth. “Master John,” she said, “you should never ask such a thing of a lady.”

Then she snapped the reins and her horse charged off. Never one to lose a contest, John raced after her, smiling and shaking his head.

They galloped down from the palace to the shore. Hooves pounded on the sand and through the water lapping at the beach, and John found himself closing the gap between them. Looking back for a moment, he saw some six or seven horses and riders following them, but it was clear that he and the princess had the better mounts. He came up neck-and-neck with her as they came back to the road, and soon they were faced with a bridge not wide enough for them both to pass.

John pushed his stallion harder, edging out in front of the princess, but she surprised him by suddenly veering off to the left and splashing straight through the shallow brook running under the bridge, gaining a considerable lead. John could only redouble his efforts as they sped toward the docks, where two ships were looming in the nearby waters.

Silvanus crossed from the grass to the sand first, but only barely. As they slowed to a trot and finally halted, the princess kept giving him annoyed glances, which made him chuckle. “Should I have let you win, Princess?” he asked.

In any other situation, the glare he got could have been lethal. John could only smile, though, and dismount his horse and come around to help her down. By then, the others had caught up. Sumner looked most displeased with them, and John knew that he was being far too forward with the princess, even if she was encouraging him. But he was feeling rather contrary, so he caught Elizabeth’s hand and brought it to his lips. “Another time, perhaps,” he suggested, pressing a soft kiss to the back of her hand.

“Perhaps,” she repeated, with a small smile of her own.

Then her attention was drawn away by a somewhat short man, older than John, and his retinue, coming toward them from the rowboats that had brought them from ship to shore. John stood back as she approached the party. “Radek,” the lady said, “I am glad to see you again.”

The stranger kissed her hand. “As am I, Elizabeth,” he replied. “I am almost sad, though. Tomorrow you will outrank me, and I shall have to call you Queen and Majesty.”

Elizabeth smiled. “How do you fare, Prince?” she asked. “Your sister and nephew are well, I trust?”

“Very well, I thank you,” the prince said. “I come bearing gifts for your coronation.”

The princess looked at him curiously. “And what might they be?”

“One you see before you.” Prince Radek gestured behind him, to the smaller of the two ships sitting peacefully in deeper waters. Elizabeth’s eyes lit up, and from the looks of it she had been rendered speechless. John raised a brow at this generosity as well, rather stunned and feeling some amount of pity for the lords and princes who had brought her lesser gifts. She had mentioned that her pretty grey mare had been a gift from this foreigner, but a _ship_ was something quite different altogether. Prince Radek looked pleased with himself as everyone in Princess Elizabeth’s party seemed to need a moment to contemplate how great a gift this was.

“She is quick and light, and a joy to handle, I am told,” the prince continued. “And she is named for your mother, Princess. I hope that was not too bold of me.”

The princess smiled faintly. “No, that is not too bold. That is perfect.”

Prince Radek drew her attention away from the ship’s elegant silhouette, however, and gestured to one of the men behind him. “And Iolan also offers you the services of Rodney McKay, who designed the ship before you,” he said.

Elizabeth looked from the newcomer to the prince curiously. “You are handing me a man who can rebuild my country’s navy?” she asked bluntly.

“Some of his ideas are. . . unorthodox.”

When the princess raised a brow, McKay took it as an opportunity to speak for himself. “Some of the members of the Iolanian navy do not trust me, Highness,” he said, tripping across the words quickly. “My designs are perfectly sound; they only lack in–”

“Proof,” Radek interrupted. At Elizabeth’s alarmed look, he added, “I have studied his designs myself, Princess. Do not fear; I would not give them to you if I did not feel they were reliable.”

Her fears seemed to be assuaged, and then Radek turned his attention to John. “I do not believe I have met this gentleman,” he said.

“Prince,” Elizabeth said, immediately turning back to John, “this is Master John, who did my people a great service in a Wraith attack on the mainland the night before last. Master John, this is Radek, Prince of Iolan.”

John bowed, and Radek nodded to him. “With luck, you will not have to face the Wraith again,” he said, “should her Highness’ navy be as powerful as her father’s was.”

For a moment John thought to ask what had befallen the once-mighty navy of Atalan in only ten years, but he thought better of it, remembering whispers of the regent and his excesses at the country’s expense. The rumors alone were enough to raise John’s ire.

Elizabeth’s mind clearly did not follow the same path as John’s, as she smiled at the prince and said, “Luncheon will be served soon. Will you join us?”

“It would be my honor,” said the prince, and he offered her his arm. John felt a strange sort of satisfaction, however, when she declined to walk back to the palace with the prince and chose instead to ride at a slow, easy pace, at John’s side.

* * *

  
After luncheon, the Iolanian party retired to the guest chambers set aside for them to rest from their voyage. The small kingdom’s greatest asset was her port city, controlling access to the river Iolanth, and thus her navy was strong. A marriage between the royal families of Atalan and Iolan had bolstered the alliance between the two countries three generations ago, and Kate had often thought that another such marriage would be useful in solidifying Elizabeth’s rule.

She had no desire to broach the subject with the princess, however. She was fairly certain that Elizabeth saw Prince Radek as a friend and nothing more, despite a previous attempt to court her. While Elizabeth was fully aware that she probably would not marry for love, Kate knew her friend harbored that hope. Still, Kate believed that love could come quietly, slowly, and that in Prince Radek her dear friend could find a good husband and consort.

Lord Jonathan was with them at luncheon, and afterward he escorted Elizabeth down to the throne room, where she was to rehearse the ceremony one last time. But the princess surprised them when they arrived by asking that Kate, Laura, and the guards remain outside the room. Sumner consented reluctantly to letting her out of his sight, calling in more guards to secure the entrances of the room. Kate and Laura, however, were surprised by her request that they stay away. In over ten years, Elizabeth had rarely kept them at a distance like this.

The two ladies wandered around in the corridor adjacent to the throne room for a little while, restlessly wondering if Elizabeth would call for them, but eventually they settled onto a back staircase where they could have a little privacy as they talked. “Did you see the ship Prince Radek brought for the princess?” Laura asked.

Kate smiled. “Yes. He has always had a talent for magnificent gifts,” she remarked. “I overheard several members of the college of lords talking about it. They think this is a prelude to a renewed courtship.”

“Do you think that is the case?”

“I think the prince was in love with her once, and would not object to the idea of marrying her now,” Kate replied. “And our lady could do much worse for a husband. He would be acceptable to the college and to her, I think.”

“I pity her sometimes,” Laura said, seeming unusually contemplative. “She _should_ marry for love. I don’t care what the political realities are. She feels as deeply as you or I, and she should not be forced into a marriage because of the whims of some old men growing fat off the work of others while they endlessly debate the country’s future.”

It was a sentiment they had both expressed in the past three years, but Kate suspected there was more to Laura’s pronouncement this time than was obvious. “Laura,” she said, “do you wish to tell me something?”

“My father is here for the coronation,” Laura replied, seeming to change the subject.

“And?” Kate prompted.

Laura was silent for a long time, biting the inside of her cheek. “Carson has gone to speak with him, even now.”

Kate held her breath for all of one heartbeat before letting out a little shriek of delight and throwing her arms around Laura. Had the younger woman not been exceptionally quick to brace herself against the wall, the two might have gone toppling down the stairs. As it was, when Kate released her friend, they had drawn the attention of several alarmed guards and servants.

“Laura, that is wonderful news!” Kate exclaimed. “When did this happen?”

“We came to an understanding last night,” Laura replied, her cheeks flushed. “And since my father is here, Carson decided to seek his consent today. I am only a little concerned because Carson did not seek his consent to court me in the first place.”

“Your father will be happy to see you married to such a good man, Laura,” said Kate. “And he is an important man, too. There is nothing in this match which could bode ill in your father’s eyes.”

And Laura smiled and looked away. “Of the three of us, I never thought I would be the first,” she said quietly.

Kate had to laugh at that. “Oh, _Laura_ ,” she replied. “I always knew you would be the first.”

* * *

  
“We do know where the crown is, right?” Jack asked upon entering.

Standing near the huge oak doors of the throne room, Daniel crossed his arms over himself. “I think so,” he replied. “It would be rather awkward tomorrow if we didn’t have it.”

“All of that is safely locked away,” Lord George said from the dais at the other end of the cavernous, marble-clad room. “And I have the only key.”

“The regent did not demand custody of it?” Sir Jacob asked.

“The royal jewels are stored with the jewelry her Highness inherited from her mother,” Hammond remarked. “Thus it falls under my jurisdiction.”

Satisfied that someone knew where the queen’s crown was, Daniel turned his attention back to Jack. “Were you not with her at luncheon?” he asked.

“I was,” Jack replied. “She is speaking with Captain Sumner and with Kate and Laura.”

Hardly had Daniel had the time to nod in response before one of the doors creaked open, and Elizabeth slipped inside the throne room. Seeing Daniel, she smiled. “Cousin,” she said, hugging him and kissing his cheek. It was not often these days that she showed such affection to him, and he wondered at it.

“Where are your guards?” he asked. “And your companions?”

“I asked them to stay outside,” she said. “I wished to do some part of this alone. Is there a problem?”

“No,” Daniel replied, shaking his head. “I am only surprised.”

“Princess,” said Hammond, coming off the dais at the other end of the room, “before we begin there is something we should discuss.”

Daniel thought he could detect some little irritation from her. “Yes?” she replied.

“We have set about investigating Master John’s information,” he said. “The regent is maneuvering somehow. Rumors of threats to Atalan’s borders are appearing out of nowhere, and we can trace them to his inner circle of supporters.”

“But it is like three years ago,” Elizabeth said, “when you could not trace anything to the man himself.”

“No, my lady,” said Jacob. “Believe me, if we could–”

“If we could, there would be nothing for you to do,” Elizabeth interrupted quietly. “He holds my power. Tomorrow I take it from him in the only way I can. Between now and then I must simply survive.”

Over the last ten years, Daniel mused, Elizabeth’s survival had not been such a simple matter.

“I agree, your Highness,” Lord George said. “Which is why Sumner and I have agreed that your guard should be doubled for this last day. If you step outside the palace walls, you will have at least eight guards with you. And there will be no impulsive rides across the island.”

Daniel had never seen his young cousin blush so deeply as she did at this remark. “Was the ride the problem,” she asked, “or the company I kept?”

Her voice had a certain chill to it, as though daring her guardian to answer. He did not, but only gave a stern look of his own. “Shall we begin our rehearsal?” he asked instead.

But before Elizabeth could answer, a side door swung open. Daniel and Jack stepped between it and the princess swiftly as they heard the sputtered protests of guards outside. However, a tall, older man with thinning hair pushed past them, his voluminous cloak billowing over rich, ornate clothing. “I am sorry to be late,” the regent said, “but I was not told you were rehearsing the ceremony this afternoon.”

Daniel knew as well as anyone that they had purposefully not told the regent about the rehearsal. For ten long years the four of them had striven to keep the power-hungry man as far away from the princess as they could, even though they had little legal right to do so.

After all, Robert Kinsey had proven time and again that he was not a man to be trusted.

* * *

  
That evening, Princess Elizabeth gave a banquet for the guests already assembled for the coronation. It was an informal affair, but that did not lower the security in the dining hall. Marcus Lorne found himself patrolling near the princess, in what would usually be Captain Sumner’s domain, as Kinsey was seated only a few steps away. The princess had surrounded herself with friends. The four men who had stood in her father’s place to protect her these ten years were seated at either end of this group, as though boxing her in with others whom they trusted. Lady Samantha was seated with her father, and Lady Katherine and Lady Laura sat on either side of Carson Beckett, who seemed more enamored of Laura than usual on this evening. Prince Radek was seated with Lady Teyla, and on Elizabeth’s left was the commoner who had been Marcus’ charge all day.

As he wandered in the general vicinity, Marcus heard nobles of Atalan and even a few foreign dignitaries grousing about a commoner being given such a high seat at the table. But it was, as the princess had promised, an informal dinner, despite the number and importance of guests.

While he paced slowly, a newer member of the guard approached him and said quietly, “The captain asks for you. I’m to take your position here for the moment.”

Marcus nodded silently and walked around to the other side of the table. Sumner never liked to be more than a few steps from the princess when she was in public like this. Something amusing was said at the table, and the princess and her inner circle of guests burst out laughing. Under the cover of that sound, Marcus asked, “You wished to see me, sir?”

“Yes,” the captain replied. “Tell me, what did you learn of Master John today?”

Marcus thought about it for a moment, trying to collect a whole day’s worth of observations. Mostly, he had stayed a few feet back in order to stay as unnoticed as possible. It had not always worked, as this Master John was a man of keen perception. At least about some things.

“He is not given to secretiveness,” Marcus finally replied, “unlike most of the people here. If he is playing games with us, he is either exceptionally bad at it or far too good for us to deal with.”

“Yes, I had suspected as much,” Sumner replied. “You know me too well to think I would discount the latter.”

“No, sir,” Marcus said. “But I believe the former is true. The Princess herself is a great judge of character, and she seems to have deemed him worthy.”

“The princess,” the captain said, his voice dropping to a tone barely above a whisper, “is little more than a child who has unfortunately spent most of her life sequestered from the everyday man. She is an excellent judge of information, but whether she is as good a judge of character remains to be seen.”

Marcus bristled a little. He liked to think of the princess the way most of the country seemed to. They believed she was what they needed to turn their struggling country around, and they had, perhaps unfairly, pinned their hopes on her. When faced with her in person, it was hard not to believe that she could indeed work miracles. The next few years would be interesting.

“Having said that, however,” Sumner continued, “I want you to continue to keep an eye on this man. But it is less urgent than previously believed.”

“There is something to back his claims?” Marcus asked.

“It is as it ever was,” Sumner replied cryptically. “Tomorrow will be dangerous for us all. If anything happens and someone makes an attempt on her life, he will fail. But if something happens, you will know what to do.”

Marcus was, in fact, not entirely certain he knew what his captain was speaking of, but he nodded anyway. If the worst happened, he suspected that he _would_ know what to do. Sometimes, such things worked on instinct.

* * *

  
Supper was not over until it was quite late, and after having been surrounded by people for so long, John headed down to the coast, seeking solace and solitude. The night was chilly and wet, and by the time he reached the shore, a mist had settled around the island. In the distance, he could see the lanterns on the ships, but they were mere pinpricks of light against the grey of the air. The stars were hardly visible at all.

But the air was refreshing, with a kind of crispness to it that invigorated the bones and quickened the spirit from deep drowsiness. With the chilly air around him and in his lungs, John felt as though he could stay awake for weeks on end. Reality would come crashing down soon enough, so he stood at the water’s edge for a long time before anything disturbed him.

In the meantime, he let himself imagine for a little while what it would be like to call this country his home.

It was in the middle of these pleasant thoughts that he heard footsteps. He did not mark them, as he knew a guard had been trailing him all day. But when a lady’s voice sounded in his ear, he did look, and found the princess behind him with a cadre of guards.

“Master John,” said she, “my physician would outline the virtues of staying indoors if he knew where you were at present.”

John chuckled. “As would my mother,” he replied.

She seemed surprised, but perhaps not displeased that he did not defer to her as he should have, not even formally acknowledging her arrival before replying to her teasing. Her lips twitched in a small smile as she joined him at the water’s edge. “May I ask what holds you captive here?” she said.

“There were no people here,” he replied truthfully. “There were too many inside.”

Elizabeth looked at him uncertainly. “Do you wish me to go?” she asked, her tone delicate.

“No,” he replied immediately, shaking his head. “There is no need. Besides, this is your island. Should you not do as you choose?”

She laughed mirthlessly. “I think you will find, Master John, that I have spent very little of my life doing what I choose.”

“That is a shame,” he replied. “I thought all princesses were supposed to be spoiled.”

Her jaw dropped, and John smirked, despite the presence of some eight or nine guards around them in a semicircle. Elizabeth’s cheeks flamed, and she replied, “I would my lord’s mother could hear his brash tongue now.”

Perhaps it was the night or the mist or the presence of a lovely young woman at his elbow, but it took John a moment too long to realize by what title she had called him. He looked at her sharply, hoping he did not display alarm, and it seemed she had startled herself, for she was staring at him with wide eyes. Then, after a few breathless heartbeats, they both started to laugh. While he shook his head, her cheeks flushed. “I am sorry. I don’t know what came over me,” she said. “Perhaps it is because you seem to know the rules and etiquette of court better than some of the noblemen in my own court.”

John waved dismissively. “My mother taught me how to behave in any society,” he replied. “It is nothing short of a miracle that I remembered any of it, but she taught me all the same.”

At that, Elizabeth laughed again, and John found himself wishing he could spend the rest of his life here, making her smile and laugh as she did now. But it occurred to him in the back of his mind that perhaps his own mask was slipping a little when he was around her, just as hers seemed to fall around him. She had the power to ensnare a man with a mere glance, and John found himself drawn to her as to a siren’s call.

“So,” he said, looking back at the sea with some effort, “what brings you here?”

“I needed to be outside,” she confessed. “And not in a garden with hedges and walls.”

John nodded, thinking he understood the feeling.

“And I saw you,” Elizabeth continued. “I was making my way down here before my guards could protest.”

There was something soft and almost affectionate in her tone, but before John had a chance to react to this, he heard a noise not unlike the plucking of a bowstring. He whipped around immediately, looking past the guards to the line of the castle against the sky, searching for the source of the sound. “Master John?” the princess asked, sounding disturbed.

He held up his hand, and she fell silent. Over the next few seconds, his eyes searched but found nothing. Still, the feeling of foreboding would not leave him, and he said, “I think you should go back inside, Princess.”

“I have guardians enough to worry for my safety,” a hint of reproach in her tone.

“No,” John said, laying his hand on her arm, just below her shoulder. When her eyes met his, he was suddenly glad that none of the four men who served as her guardians were there to see this, for he knew he should not have touched her, nor should she have allowed it as she did. “Something is not right,” he managed. “Go back to the palace, my lady. Please.”

His last word seemed to break through her resolve, and she acquiesed. “I will go.”

Without thinking about the image he was supposed to portray for these people, John offered Elizabeth his arm. They did not speak as they walked back, but when they were inside he kissed her hand as a silent leave-taking. Despite what had just transpired, in the dim light of the entryway he relished in the sight of her blushing again.


	3. Ascension of the Queen (3/3)

Elizabeth awoke the next morning alone, which was unusual. Normally she was the first to wake, but Kate and Laura had roused themselves out of bed much earlier, by the look of it. Her clothes were already laid out, the bathtub had been brought in, and breakfast was waiting on the table.

“Good morning, Highness,” Kate said, noticing that Elizabeth had pushed herself up on her elbows. “I thought I might have to risk your wrath and wake you.”

Elizabeth smiled. She was a very heavy sleeper, and she tended not to take kindly to being woken up. “For your sake I am glad,” she said. “What time is it?”

“Around eight of the clock,” Laura replied. “The coronation in is four hours.”

Sitting up, Elizabeth rubbed her palms over her eyes and down her cheeks. “I wish I had voiced an objection to the time of the ceremony,” she said, pushing the bed linens aside and getting up. “I do not wish to be hungry during the coronation, nor do I wish to eat just before it.”

Kate smiled fondly. “I believe Lord George thought it was the earliest acceptable time at which to hold the ceremony,” she replied. “And that he wished it to be held as quickly as possible.”

As Kate helped her put her thin dressing robe on, Elizabeth nodded. “I believe a great many of us are longing to exhale.”

Then Kate kissed Elizabeth on both cheeks and said, “Happy birthday, Elizabeth.”

There was relief in her voice and in Laura’s eyes, and Elizabeth felt it too. She had been waiting for this day for so long, and more than once it had seemed she might never reach it. She took Kate’s hand and squeezed it for a moment, a gesture of wordless gratitude for more things than she could possibly name aloud.

After Elizabeth had had both breakfast and a bath, her companions helped her into the plain white dress she would wear until it was time to prepare herself for the ceremony. As Laura finished drawing the laces in the back, there was a knock at the door. Kate answered it, and she turned back to the room and said, “Lord Daniel, Lord George, and Lord Jonathan are here to see you, Princess.”

Elizabeth nodded. “I will attend them in the antechamber.”

A few minutes later, Elizabeth stepped out of her bedchamber and into the sitting room just outside, Kate and Laura behind her. “My lords,” she said, “please, sit. What news do you bring?”

“We have come on business,” Lord George replied as they all sat down around the room. “As sovereign of Atalan, there are matters you must know of every day, and we will inform you of them. Where we will do so is up to you.”

Elizabeth considered it for a moment. “For now,” she said, “I believe we can conduct such audiences here.”

“Very well,” Lord George said. “Let us begin.”

Almost three hours passed before they were finished, for Elizabeth asked as many questions as she could think of. Lord George had made certain to give them a great deal of time to cover all her concerns, military, diplomatic, and domestic. She fervently hoped that in the future, these meetings would not take so long.

But as she stood to dismiss them, Lord Jonathan lifted a long, narrow box from the floor. Elizabeth hadn’t even spotted it there. “If you’ll permit me, Highness,” he said, “before we go, there is something we would like to show you.”

Curious, Elizabeth nodded. “Yes?”

Jack set the box down on a nearby table and lifted the lid. From it he drew a sword, its shining sheath etched with elegant, swirling designs. Elizabeth gasped as he held it out to her. “Her Majesty’s sword,” he said. “It has not had use in six generations, since the last ruling queen of Atalan died.”

She ran her fingers lightly along the long ridge of the sheath. “It’s beautiful,” she said in a hushed tone, not knowing what else to say.

“Draw it, Princess,” Daniel said, nodding to her.

Elizabeth did as she was asked, relishing the ring of the sword as she drew it from its sheath. The blade was perfectly smooth, almost enough to give her a clear reflection. She set the flat of the blade in the palm of her hand so she could take a closer look at the hilt. It was inlaid with opals and pearls.

“This sword is very old,” Lord George explained. “When I took it out a month ago, the opals were the only jewels left in it.”

“So you had the pearls set in the hilt?” Elizabeth asked.

He nodded. “In your mother’s jewels is a box of pearls,” he said. “They were given to her by your father, but she never had them set.”

Elizabeth pressed her lips together briefly. This day had been so long an abstract thing in her mind that she did not quite know how to comport herself now. She had not felt so nervous in years.

Jack seemed to sense this, and he said, “As the head of your military, my lady, this sword is my responsibility. I will see to it that it is with you whenever you need it.”

“Thank you,” she replied, with a relieved smile as she handed the weapon over to him. “Thank you all. I owe my life to you, and there is a debt I can never repay.”

“We have done our duty,” Daniel replied. “We have done our best to fulfill your father’s dying wishes. There is no debt.”

Feeling more than a little overwhelmed, Elizabeth could not form a reply.

It was Lord George who broke the ensuing silence and said, “Princess, we will leave you now. I’m sure there is much for you to do.”

The three men departed speedily, Lord Jack taking her sword with him. Laura and Kate, who had been sitting in silence against the wall during the course of the audience, stood then. “My lady,” Kate said, “do you wish to rest?”

“No,” Elizabeth replied, feeling far too anxious to remain still any longer. “I need to clear my mind. I wish to walk for a little while.”

* * *

  
As the morning progressed, John found himself wondering more than once how the princess was faring. There seemed to be no place within the castle where he could have a quiet minute alone, and as the sun rose in the sky and the hour of the coronation loomed, it only got worse. People were milling about in the corridors talking loudly as servants and attendants and courtiers rushed to and fro trying to get everything ready. He had thought the dinner the night before had been bad enough, with people everywhere, often vying for attention. And everyone wanted to catch a glimpse of the princess in her final hours before the coronation. The anticipation that filled the morning air was almost suffocating, and he had to escape.

So John took up his bow and arrows, thinking to make use of an archery range he had seen the previous day when riding back from the port with the princess. Belatedly, he wondered if it was a good idea to go wandering around the grounds carrying a weapon while there were concerns of a plot to kill Princess Elizabeth. But the guard who followed him did not object.

At the top of the stairs, he turned around. “Master Lorne,” he said to the guard, “I do not object to your presence, but if you wish to keep me under watch, you may do so openly.”

The young man stepped out of the shadows slowly. “How long have you known I was there?” he asked.

“A long time,” John replied. “You were there last night when I was down at the shore.”

They descended the stairs in step with each other. “Why are you armed?” Lorne asked bluntly.

“It’s too crowded,” said John. When they reached the ground floor, they both looked to the left and saw a corridor full of people. They were not far from the throne room, and the guests were already gathering, though the coronation was yet an hour away. The two men turned to the right, heading outside. “I thought I might try a little target practice. I think it unlikely that anyone will be at the archery range.”

To John’s surprise, Lorne chuckled. “You’re probably right.”

But before they diverged off the main path to the target field, John spotted a tall, slender figure in white coming toward them, surrounded by her black-clad guards – more than half a dozen of them now. Lord George was with her as well, and when he saw John, he scowled. He was probably in a foul humor anyway, if John’s own nerves were any measure.

John and Lorne paused where they were, allowing the princess to approach them. “Good morning,” she said when she reached them, nodding.

“Highness,” John replied with a nod of his own. Lorne remained silent. “I am surprised to see you.”

“And I you,” Elizabeth said. “Doubly so that you are armed.”

“I had thought to take advantage of the chaos inside to practice a while,” he said, tilting his bow out a little.

At that she smiled. It occurred to John then that she seemed nervous.

“Princess,” said Sumner from behind Elizabeth, “we should go inside.”

But John saw movement in the edges of his vision, and he held up a hand. “What is it?” Sumner demanded immediately.

A moment later John heard the bowstring and the whistle of the arrow, and he yelled, “Get down!” He charged past the barricade of guards and shoved the princess to the ground. There was a sharp spike of pain in his shoulder before the guards began to close in on them. While Sumner bellowed out orders, John pushed himself to his feet and stepped clear.

Looking up, he searched the parapet for further movement and saw the archer taking aim again. Without a second thought, John raised his longbow, nocked an arrow, and fired in one smooth, swift motion.

John had the satisfaction of seeing his shot strike the assailant, but he had not been quick enough. The man got off a second shot before being struck down himself, and John looked down as the arrow plummeted toward them. The princess was standing again, and as John cried out a warning, Sumner threw himself before her. The arrow landed in his chest near the heart.

A moment passed slowly for them all as the captain of the guard fell to the ground. The princess dropped to her knees beside him. “Captain,” she said, her voice shaking. “Captain!”

He was already deathly pale by the time he turned his head to look at her. “Princess,” he wheezed, “I have done my duty.”

“No,” she whispered. Vainly she held her hands around the shaft of the arrow, as though trying to keep the blood in his chest. “No, Captain, I still need–”

Sumner managed to grab her arm and issue one last order. “Lorne.”

A crowd was starting to gather around, attracted by the commotion, and nearby a woman shrieked. The guards were having a hard time keeping the people back, even as reinforcements arrived. Lorne needed no other prompting, and he looked at John. Together, the two of them lifted the princess from the ground and rushed her away through the crowd, an impenetrable circle of guards going with them. Elizabeth struggled with them all the way. John could not blame her for it.

* * *

  
Jack was looking over the security of the throne room when a member of the royal guard sprinted up to him, breathless. “What is it?” Jack asked.

“The princess,” the guard said, and Jack’s heart froze. “Someone tried to kill her.”

“Where is she?” Jack demanded, marching down the corridor.

“Lorne is moving her to safety,” the young man explained. “Lord George ordered me to take you to the parapet. If the shooter isn’t dead, he will be soon.”

Jack did not voice the dark thought in his mind, that if the shooter wasn’t dead, Jack would personally see to it that he died slowly. There were details missing in the guard’s account, however, and the pragmatic side of his mind won out over simmering rage at the moment. “What else?” he said. “Where is Lord George?”

“He is with the captain,” said the guard, his young face betraying his next news. “They’re waiting for Doctor Beckett, but I don’t think there’s much hope. The captain took an arrow in the chest.”

Jack swore loudly as they hurried up the stairs two at a time. It was precisely what he’d been fearing. But in a way, he thought it was somewhat unbelievable that anyone could have been so brazen as to attack the princess in broad daylight with so many people around. It was an act of desperation, and Jack knew exactly whom he would pin the responsibility upon.

When they got up to the terrace, Jack was struck by how perfect and clear a day it was, with hardly a hint of a breeze. But his attention was swiftly drawn away from the cloudless sky to the other end of the parapet. He jogged over and knelt by the body on the stone, surprised that no one had made it up there already. A bloodied arrow lay nearby. He supposed they were lucky that whoever had shot him had struck a lethal blow and that the assailant had been unable to escape in the chaos of securing Elizabeth’s safety.

“Who hired you?” Jack demanded of the assassin. Judging from the amount of blood, he did not think he had much time to get the answers he desperately needed.

The man turned his head, blood bubbling at the corners of his mouth. “Go to hell.” With that, he coughed violently, and his eyes rolled back in his head.

Jack did not recognize him, but he had not expected to. Kinsey would not be so foolish.

“Stay here,” he ordered the guard who had come with him. “I will send others to help get the body out of here.”

He did not wait for an affirmation of his orders, but hurried inside. There was much to do, and not enough time.

* * *

  
John did not know where they were going, but before long he and Lorne and the princess were on the upper story of the palace, in a spacious room with guards at the door before they arrived there. When another door opened and one of Princess Elizabeth’s ladies-in-waiting stepped into the room, he wondered if he was in the royal chambers.

“What is going on?” the young woman demanded.

“We are not certain,” Lorne started to say, but John cut him off.

“Someone has tried to kill the princess,” he said bluntly.

He looked at Elizabeth, who was pale, hugging her arms to herself. Her white dress had splotches of blood on it. She seemed unaware of the way her hands were almost cleaned off at the expense of her gown. A quick glance at the other lady told John that she had taken all of it in, however, and she said, “I will fetch her a glass of water.”

She disappeared from the room, just as the door to the corridor was opening, revealing Lord George, Lord Daniel, Lord Jonathan, Sir Jacob, and the princess’ physician, Carson Beckett. “He’s dead, my lady,” Beckett said without preamble. “I’m sorry. There was nothing I could do.”

Slowly, Elizabeth nodded and sank into a chair.

“I sent guards to take care of the assailant’s body,” Lord Jonathan said. “Yes, he is dead as well.”

“What happened?” Sir Jacob asked. Lord Daniel nodded as though repeating the request for information.

Lorne opened his mouth, seeming as though he would reply, but then he turned his attention to John. “Would you like to explain what you saw?”

John cast his gaze around the room and found all eyes but Elizabeth’s fixed suspiciously on him. He shifted uncomfortably. “It was my intention to take advantage of the target range down toward the sea,” he said, “and so I had my bow with me. Master Lorne and I met the princess on the way, and while we were stopped I saw someone running along the parapet, I believe.”

“You believe?” Jacob repeated. “You must be more accurate than that.”

“I saw something that caught my eye,” John insisted. “I cannot be sure what it was. But a moment later I heard someone fire a bow.”

“And you knew this sound immediately?” Lord Daniel queried, moving conspicuously to stand between his cousin and John.

“When you have heard it as often as I have, yes,” John replied, doing his best to keep his voice even. “I acted out of instinct and pushed the princess to the ground.”

“It’s true,” Hammond said. “He took down the archer and warned us all of the second shot.” John found himself a little surprised that Hammond would confirm his word so immediately.

Jonathan shook his head, his thoughts clearly on something other than John’s presence or his accuracy. “She was outside the palace walls late last night,” he said. “Why not try to kill her then?”

“It is most perplexing that he would attempt to kill her in broad daylight,” said Jacob, “but what remains now is what we must do.”

“I say we string Kinsey up by his fingernails,” Jonathan muttered.

The lords were busy discussing amongst themselves what was to be done about everything. John saw that the princess was not paying any attention to them, only staring ahead blankly, her hands clasped tightly in her lap. With the other men distracted, John came up and knelt before her. “Princess,” he said, laying a hand over hers gently, “are you all right?”

She looked up at him with fear evident in her lovely green eyes. “No,” she said, her voice breaking.

John wished to embrace her, to give her some comfort, but knew that at this moment, any of the men in this room would have killed him without a second thought for such an improper move, regardless of his most recent actions. Instead, he squeezed her hand. “You will be,” he said. “You are strong, my lady.”

She bit her lip, and then she grabbed his shoulder, her eyes widening. John winced. “You’re bleeding,” she said, sounding more than a little alarmed. “Master Beckett!”

The conversation on the other side of the room came crashing to a halt as all the men turned to look at them. John looked at her hand to see his blood on her fingers. “How did this happen?” Beckett said, pushing past the others.

John pushed his shoulder forward so he could look at the cut. “I am not sure,” he said. “Perhaps it was the first arrow.”

While the physician looked at his shoulder, John made the mistake of looking up at the princess. She looked horrified. “Master John, I am sorry–”

“Do not apologize, my lady,” he interrupted quietly. “The wound is not deep. I will heal.”

Beckett was poking at his shoulder, fussing over the wound, but John hardly noticed. He was watching Elizabeth as she took deep breaths, and he could see her gathering her strength as half a dozen emotions played across her face.

After a few long moments of silence, Daniel stepped forward. “Cousin,” he said, “perhaps we should delay the ceremony until this evening, until we can properly–”

“No,” Elizabeth interrupted, rising quickly from her chair and stepping away from John. “We will proceed as planned.”

“My lady,” Lord George said as John got to his feet, “Lord Jonathan and I are agreed that we should wait until we can bring in a larger force to secure the palace.”

“No,” Elizabeth repeated, more forcefully. “Do you not see? If we delay for even an hour longer than Kinsey has any right to the regency, he has won.”

She looked around from face to face, daring any of them to challenge her. At some point Laura and Katherine had entered unnoticed, but they did not question their queen-elect any more than the lords did.

“I have just lost one of the only men I have ever trusted,” the princess continued, her voice softer now, “but this is not the time for mourning. He would not wish it, nor would he or my father wish that I cower in fear. If I yield, even a little, I am finished.”

She glanced around the room again, but did not tarry for an answer. Instead, she walked through their midst and into another room in the suite. Her ladies-in-waiting followed her, and John could not help but feel a great swell of admiration for her resolve.

“Well,” Hammond said dryly when the ladies were gone, “let us follow her Majesty’s wishes and attend her in the throne room.”

* * *

  
Laura and Kate spent the next few minutes scrubbing furiously at Elizabeth’s hands, trying to get the blood off them. Most of it had ended up on her gown and much of it had dried, but the fingers of her right hand were covered in fresher blood from the cut on John’s shoulder. Her heart was aching that this man, still a stranger to her in many ways, had suffered harm because of her.

It was nothing compared to the grief she was holding back for Sumner. In all honesty, she had not yet accepted that he was gone. She could only remember that terrible day, ten years ago, when her father had died and Sumner had come to speak to her. He had sworn to her that day that he would protect her with his life. In the decade since then, even amid the threats and plots and attempts on her, Elizabeth had never truly believed it would come to that.

But what she had said was true. There was no time, now that Kate and Laura were dressing her and brushing her hair and escorting her out of her bedchambers, to dwell upon it. She would have to postpone her grief.

Daniel and Lorne were waiting for her, though the others had already left. Immediately Daniel crossed the antechamber and embraced her. “Elizabeth,” he said, “I am glad you are safe.”

She smiled at him when he released her, but she said nothing of what had transpired in the last hour. “Let us go, cousin,” she said. “It is time.”

They walked, arm in arm, through the palace to the throne room. Kate and Laura followed. Corridors which had been so crowded before were now deserted, and Elizabeth focused on walking to keep her heart from racing. She was so nervous, and she could not let it show. Not on this day, after all that had happened.

And so Daniel left her at the entrance to the throne room to enter by another way himself. Though she was surrounded by guards, she felt terribly alone.

“My lady?” Lorne said from her left. “May I say something?”

“Yes,” she replied.

“I am proud to serve you, Highness.”

Though his words were simple, there was a great deal of emotion and even affection evident in his voice and his expression, and it occurred to Elizabeth that this moment mattered to far more than just her and her father’s friends who had worked so hard to make sure this day would come. It made perfect sense that Lorne, younger son and common-born, would remind her of the world beyond this palace, a world she had hardly seen.

“Thank you,” she said, smiling at him. “That means a great deal to me, Captain.”

She let him take a moment to absorb that, and he beamed, dimples showing. “I thank you, my lady.”

Elizabeth nodded to him and looked away, toward the guards standing at the doors. “I am ready,” she said softly, and they opened the doors.

Inside the hall, heads turned and a hush fell. Somewhere in the great hall, a few young boys began to sing. Elizabeth stepped forward, Kate and Laura following behind her. She was grateful for Kate’s foresight in keeping her corset a little loose for this day. It was very warm in the room, and it was all she could do to keep breathing as she made the long walk to the dais at the other end of the room.

And she smiled a little as she reached the end, for that was almost as it had been during the rehearsal the previous day. Kinsey, along with Lord Richard Woolsey and a few others of his inner circle, stood to the left of the throne, while Lord George, Lord Jack, and Sir Jacob were on the other side. To Elizabeth’s great surprise, John was standing with them where Sumner would have stood, and he looked as though he belonged there.

Daniel stood between her and the throne, which was how it should have been the last ten years, but she would not dwell on that now. Instead, she said with a clear voice, “My lord Duke of Langford, I come before you and this great assembly as heir to the throne of Atalan. It is my right by birth and by law, and today I claim it.”

While she spoke, Kinsey moved forward to stand by Daniel, holding the sceptre in his hand. Out of the corner of her eye Elizabeth saw Jack stroke the hilt of his sword. She remained perfectly still, however, as Daniel nodded to her. “As Duke of Langford I stand here for the college of lords and the people of Atalan. Kneel, Princess.”

Elizabeth knelt carefully, as she had done the previous evening. “Do you swear,” Daniel said, “to govern your people by the laws of Atalan, taught to you from childhood?”

“I swear it,” she replied, nodding.

“Do you swear to protect and defend your country by whatever means are within your power?”

“I swear it.”

“Do you swear to rule with mercy and love, as well as justice?”

Elizabeth looked up then at her cousin, and her answer was as much to him as it was to everyone else in the room. After all, it was Daniel who had tried so hard to instill those virtues in her. “I swear it.”

Daniel looked away, and a young page stepped forward, carrying a pillow on which rested a glittering crown. Elizabeth watched as her cousin lifted it high above her head. “I hereby crown you Queen of Atalan,” he said, lowering it. When it rested upon her brow, he proclaimed, “Long live the queen!”

The cry was echoed raucously throughout the hall as Daniel gave Elizabeth his gloved hand to help her stand. The crown felt strange and heavy, but she squared her shoulders and smiled, letting him lead her to her throne. She sat, and when Laura and Kate took up their places on either side of her, the hall fell silent once more. Bowing before her, Kinsey gave her the sceptre without a word.

When Kinsey had taken his place once more, Daniel knelt before Elizabeth. “I, Daniel, Duke of Langford, do swear true loyalty and faith to our lady Elizabeth, Queen of Atalan, defender of the realm.”

Elizabeth nodded to him slowly and gave him a small smile. When he rose, Jack stepped forward and knelt. She could only imagine the pain in his knee, but he did not complain of it now. “I, Jonathan, Marquis of Neill, do swear true loyalty and faith to our lady Elizabeth, Queen of Atalan, defender of the realm.”

“I, George, Marquis of Hammond, do swear true loyalty and faith to our lady Elizabeth, Queen of Atalan, defender of the realm.”

“I, Robert, Earl of Kinsey, do swear true loyalty and faith to our lady Elizabeth, Queen of Atalan, defender of the realm.”

“I, Teyla, Countess of Athos, do swear true loyalty and faith to our lady Elizabeth, Queen of Atalan, defender of the realm. . .”

* * *

  
It seemed an age had passed before the nobility of the land had all sworn their oaths to the new queen, and Daniel thought he detected some hint of relief in Elizabeth’s eyes as she dismissed the cheering assembly. He also noticed that his young cousin’s eyes seemed to follow the commoner who had saved her life. Because of that, none of them had objected to his presence so close to Elizabeth during the ceremony, and Daniel supposed that he owed the man an apology for his suspicions. But that would have to wait.

When the audience had departed, only Hammond, Jack, Kinsey, and himself remained before the queen. Lady Laura and Lady Katherine still stood at either side of her, and a handful of guards loitered nearby. “Your parents would have been proud, your Majesty,” Hammond said. “As I am.”

“I thank you, my lord,” she replied with a gracious but too-brief smile. “But there is another matter we must discuss.”

“Yes, your Majesty,” Jack said. “We must decide what we will do concerning the attempt to kill you, and what we will announce concerning Sumner’s death.”

“I have appointed Marcus Lorne to take Captain Sumner’s place in the royal guard,” she said. “On that score my decision is final. I believe it was Sumner’s own wish.”

Daniel nodded. “I do not believe any of us will find objection in that.” He shot a look at Kinsey, hoping that would serve as a warning.

“There is the matter of the attempt on your Majesty’s life this morning,” Lord George put in. “It would be best for us to determine now how we are to deal with it publicly.”

“Why must we deal with it at all?” Kinsey said, and all eyes turned to him. “Three years ago there was an attempt on her Highness’ life, and the three of you conspired with Sumner and Sir Jacob Carter to keep it a secret from the people.”

“There was good reason for it then,” Hammond said, sounding far more patient than he probably felt. “Among other reasons, it was something we _could_ keep secret.”

“You do not believe we could now,” Elizabeth prompted.

“No, your Majesty, I do not,” Lord George replied. “For one matter, how would you explain Captain Sumner’s death?”

Elizabeth nodded, and Daniel wondered in an irreverent moment if her neck hurt from keeping the crown carefully balanced on her head while nodding so much in the last hour. “I agree,” she said. “Nor do I feel right in keeping the manner of his death secret. He deserves to be heralded as a man of great honor and dignity, and his death befits him as such.”

“Exactly,” said Jack. “I say we tell the people the truth, as quickly as possible.”

“This is not the way to go about it,” Kinsey replied.

“It is not your decision,” Daniel put in.

“Highness,” Kinsey protested, but Elizabeth cut him off.

“ _Majesty_ ,” she said, looking at him darkly. Her voice was soft, but piercing enough to silence every voice in the room. “You were but a caretaker of the throne, Lord Robert, and we thank you for your years of service. Today we have relieved you of your duties.”

Kinsey said nothing by way of a reply, but the step he took backward seemed to be involuntary.

Elizabeth looked to the other men and said, “We will announce this tonight. After we have toasted to the welfare of our country, we will raise a glass in Captain Sumner’s memory. We thank you, lords, for your counsel.”

Daniel looked around, and it seemed that they were all taking this as a dismissal. Kinsey escaped first, but when the others were outside the throne room, they lingered for a moment. “Well,” said Lord George, “I believe she may be more ready for this than we thought.”

“Indeed,” Jack replied.

* * *

  
The coronation feast was a far more formal affair than the banquet the previous night had been. John was seated much lower, among strangers, and found himself easily bored. The food was delicious, but he wished for conversation, and frequently caught himself staring down the long hall at the head table, where the queen was seated with her attendants and some of the highest-ranking lords in the land. John would have thought it stuffy company to keep, but Elizabeth looked so relaxed and relieved that he could not question her choice.

Then, at the end of the meal, the queen rose, her glass in hand. “Friends and guests,” she said, her voice carrying through the room easily, even to where John was sitting, “we have shared this supper as a happy occasion, a day of rejuvenation for Atalan. But this day has not been left unmarred.”

She began to walk about. “As some of you may know, there was an attempt on our person this morning, an attempt to strike fear into the hearts of every citizen of Atalan. But this attack was unsuccessful, thanks to two men,” she continued. When she was standing at the other side of her table, where no people were seated and she had a long expanse of empty space before her, she raised her glass. “Ten years ago, Captain Marshall Sumner swore his life in service to me. Today, he fulfilled that promise with his blood.”

Murmurs swept across the hall, and it seemed to John that in the excitement of the coronation itself, people had not noticed the guard’s absence. To him it had been conspicuous, and all through the ceremony he was noticing the tinge of blood still under the queen’s fingernails.

When the guests had calmed down again, Elizabeth said, “He was a good man, and a good friend to me. He will be sorely missed.” She had to stop and look down for a moment, but then she raised her head and looked out at the assembly. “To Captain Marshall Sumner,” she announced, and she drank from her cup.

The guests responded in kind, rising from their seats as one, though the words were hardly intelligible with a crowd so large. John drained his own cup, his eyes on the queen, though she was so far away.

She turned around and set her cup down as the guests took their seats once more, and a moment later Lord Jonathan was walking around the table as well. “There is another to whom I owe my life, and I wish to honor him as well,” she said. She looked straight between the tables to where John was sitting. “Master John, if you would come forward.”

Everyone around him was surprised when he stood from the table and began walking slowly to the front of the room. It felt as though all eyes were on him, and they probably were. “Master John was there as well,” Elizabeth continued, “and he killed the assailant before any harm could befall me. To him I owe my life.”

By then John had reached her, and he looked at her quizzically. She was almost grinning in response when she said, “Kneel, Master John.”

He did as he was charged, and a moment later he heard the ring of steel. Lord Jonathan had brought forth a sword, and Elizabeth had drawn it. “Master John,” she said, “do you swear to protect the realm of Atalan and pledge loyalty to her queen?”

In that moment a thousand thoughts were rushing through his mind, thoughts of wars and treaties and oaths and broken trust. But he looked up and met the queen’s eyes, and all those objections were silenced. “I do,” he replied, surprising even himself.

Elizabeth smiled faintly. “Then I dub thee Sir John, Knight of Atalan.” Eyes locked with his, she raised the sword and laid the flat of the blade first on his left shoulder, then on his right. “Rise, Sir John.”

As he did so she handed the sword back to Lord Jonathan, and he spared a look at the table behind her. Judging from the baffled expressions on several faces, he got the impression that she had consulted no one on her intention to knight him. He could hardly blame them, and he himself was thinking that if certain truths came to light, this situation could get very interesting indeed.

The queen offered him her hand, and he bowed and pressed a kiss just above a ring on her finger. “At your service, my lady,” he said quietly, and he was rewarded when all her composure dissolved into a beautiful smile.

“Let us have music!” she cried, and a group of minstrels at the other end of the hall took up their instruments. “Let us have dancing. Let us rejoice, for our country’s prospects are bright.”

“With whom will you dance, your Majesty?” Lord Jonathan prompted.

She smiled at him and then looked back to John. “With the newest knight to my service,” she replied. “Let it be his reward. Or his punishment.”

Amusement sparkled in her eyes, and John knew she was referring to their race the day before. He wanted to tease her in kind, but then she offered her hand again, silencing thoughts of anything but the present. As the music began, John led her in the first dance, and was glad of it.

* * *

  
Sumner was buried two days later, and after that affair of state, the castle’s occupants thinned out considerably. Those who had traveled great distances returned home, and many members of the college of lords left as well, heading to their lands for the winter. The trees shed their leaves, and Prince Radek returned to Iolan, leaving Rodney McKay behind with the ship that had delighted the queen so much.

But beyond that, John found that the palace had changed greatly after the coronation. People smiled more easily, and the queen’s inner circle of advisors were less likely to cast suspicious and disapproving glares in his direction. Lorne had been knighted the morning after the coronation, and after a few days, it was announced that Lady Laura and Master Beckett would be married in the spring.

However, one thing had not changed. The queen still tended to blush if he came into a room unexpectedly.

Early one morning, a fortnight after the coronation, he found her outside the palace. She was remarkably easy to find, always at the center of a concentration of guards. This time, she was standing in a small cemetery, and Captain Lorne allowed him to approach.

Lady Katherine and Lady Laura remained silent as he came nearer to her. She was resplendent in black, the fabric of her gown almost shimmering in the dawn. It was the last day of official mourning for Sumner, and it seemed she had spared no formality for him. A sheer black veil draped over her face and hair, ending just above her waist. Her hands appeared almost white against the darkness of her attire, and in them she held a rose. It was late in the season for such a delicate flower, and John wondered if it had come from her own garden.

“He was a good man,” Elizabeth said, echoing the words she had said at the coronation feast. John was unsurprised that she knew he was there. “I miss him dearly.”

“He died honorably,” John replied, and she looked at him. “Not many of us will have that distinction.”

“True.” She leaned forward and laid the rose against the headstone. Then she pulled the veil back from her face. “Rest well, dear friend,” she whispered. “You kept your promise, and you finished your task.”

A few tears slipped down her cheeks, and John felt that he was intruding on an intensely personal moment. Even her companions had turned away to give her this time alone. Yet she did not ask him to step aside, nor did she show him any hint of reproach when she wiped her eyes and turned her gaze to him.

“How much longer will we have the pleasure of your company, Sir John?” she asked, taking a deep breath. It seemed to him that Elizabeth wanted to move on, so he obliged her, offering his arm.

“I do not know,” he replied truthfully. “I had thought I might explore a little of this country that has adopted me.”

Elizabeth smiled as they ambled along. John tried to ignore the presence of so many around them. “Have you ever been this far north in winter?” she asked.

“No, why?”

The queen could only laugh. “You will learn soon enough, Sir John. I would not deprive you of that experience for the world.”

John shook his head. “You are a most troublesome woman, my lady.”

“You are a most impertinent man,” she replied in kind. “And I would have you no other way, friend.”

At another time he might have reflected that the queen had had little opportunity to form such a friendship, or that if other facts about him were known, she might be a little less eager to call him friend. But for now, he would only smile and lay his hand over hers a moment. “Then I shall be none other than I am,” he told her, feeling it was more of a promise than just idle conversation. Impulsively, he took her free hand and kissed it, almost as a seal upon his words.

The smile Elizabeth gave him was gracious and regal and honest and admiring all at once. “Of that, Sir John,” she replied, “I am both certain and glad.”

* * *


End file.
